


I Scream, You Scream

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Whoever introduced Cas to ice cream was clearly making an attempt on Dean's life.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: Eating ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Scream, You Scream

Whoever introduced Cas to ice cream was clearly making an attempt on Dean's life. 

The fact that it was probably Dean himself seemed completely irrelevant right now. Even Sam was staring at Cas like he was in danger of spontaneously dying, though he looked more like he was gonna die of shame than inappropriate arousal.

Cas just whimpered happily and licked his fingers. 

"Dean, _do something_ ," Sam hissed. He glanced meaningfully between Cas and Dean, a vein in his forehead twitching worryingly.

"Why me?" Dean mouthed, staring wide-eyed at his brother.

"Because he's _your boyfriend_ and everyone's staring at him."

Dean glanced sheepishly around to see that Sam wasn't exactly wrong. What actually spurred him into action, though, was that for every person looking on in disgust, there were two that looked like they wanted to lick Cas the way he was licking his fingers. Taking a deep breath, Dean slid over to Cas so their shoulders were touching. That got a couple of people to finally look away, at least, but he still kinda needed to slow Cas down or risk Sam's wrath for the rest of the day.

With another deep breath and a nervous clench of his stomach, Dean let his head drop so it landed on Cas' shoulder. Cas stopped instantly.

"Dean?" He turned his head towards him, and Dean could see, in his own mind, the little wrinkle of confusion between his brows.

"Remember when we had that talk about being in public?"

Cas' shoulders slumped. "I am embarrassing you again."

"No," Dean said gently. "But you are embarrassing Sam and apparently it's my job to make it stop. I personally think it's kinda hot, but so does half the diner." Dean wet his lips. "And I also kinda like having you all to myself."

Cas swallowed. Dean allowed himself a moment of triumph before continuing. "So what if you stop eating now, and when we get home, you can have all the ice cream you want. In bed."

"Okay," Cas replied, voice breaking a little. He nodded haltingly and sat back, staring glassy-eyed at the far wall.

"Wow." Sam looked between them again, this time in disbelief. "It's like you found his off switch."

Dean grinned. "I'm just that good. Finish your lunch and let's go."


End file.
